A new Demon Diary
by fairie-whisperer
Summary: Join Jae as he finds out that he is actually the new Demon Lord, Demon Lord Jae the 11th, and discovers so many different thing about himself. A new modern story based off the original. *Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary


*Note- Ok first of all, this is my first fanfiction people, so please don't be too hard on me. But if you have anything that you think can help, please say so. And I would also like to give thanks to my beta (also my cousin) who has helped me get this to what it is.

He just _wouldn't_ go away. This guy—he's been following me around all day! Just who _is_ he? He certainly didn't look like he was from around here; with his long golden hair and a flowing robe, he seemed to have stepped out of a fantasy book. Everywhere I went, he followed like a crazed stalker. Every time I thought I had lost him, he reappeared in front of me about ten minutes later! This is getting crazy!

My name is Jae, by the way. Jae Lee; I'm 15 years old, currently a student at Seoul High, and definitely freaked out.

My feet pounded the pavement as I ran as fast as I could into a narrow alley and waited, lungs gulping for air. I'd been running for a long time. You would, too, if you were being stalked by some insane maniac you didn't know.

I closed my eyes, exhausted and desperate for relief. _I'm safe_, I thought. _He didn't even see me run in here_.

"Are you done playing hide-and-seek?" Interrupted a deep voice, and I caught a figure standing near me in the corner of my eye. Turning my head quickly, my gaze was filled with the sight of mysterious green eyes. I jumped about a foot into the air, and would have screamed if he hadn't slapped his hand over my mouth and put his finger up to his lips in a silent gesture.

This is where I panicked. _How did he get here? I hadn't even heard him! More importantly, what was he going to do to me?_

"Are you Jae?" He looked at me sternly with those green eyes. I nodded vigorously, frightened and still silenced by the stranger's hand over my mouth. Why lie? He probably just find out later and come after me again. _Besides, maybe if I'm compliant, he'll let me go_. "I have been looking for you."

_Really! You've been following me all day and expect me not to know that! _I rolled my eyes.

"I need you to come with me," He informed me with an unreadable expression.

_What?_ I couldn't go anywhere! I have to go to the library to meet someone and then I need to go home for dinner.

The stranger clasped my arm with the hand not clamped over my mouth and muttered, "Go." The air whirled around me and suddenly I was standing right in front of a gigantic castle. It loomed over me and made me feel as if I was simply an ant.

The stranger took his hand off my shoulder and looked at me with guarded eyes. I was shaking, unable to contain my shock and fear. What was this place and why was I here?

He then spoke in a soft voice, as if aware of my fear and making an effort not to scare me, "I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet. I am the demon Kai. Welcome home… my lord."

_What? My lord?_ "I think you have the wrong guy… I'm just regular old Jae. I'm no one's lord. I don't even know what this place is! Why have you brought me here?" I exclaimed shrilly, my voice cracking. _This_ _is_ _freaky_. _Why me?_

Kai gave a carefully neutral expression and explained, "I have brought you here to fulfill your destiny. To rule over me and the other demons of present day."

_Uh-huh. A demon, eh? What am I, stupid? There are no such things as demons._ I sneered at him, "You're no demon. Demons don't exist, and even if they did, they would be a lot more scary than _you_."

"I am surely a demon. Care for a demonstration?" Kai raised his hand and pointed it at a giant boulder not too far off. "You may want to duck down." I did. No use arguing. Kai opened his mouth and shouted, "Dark Arrow!" A stream of black shot from his hand and streaked toward the gigantic boulder. I heard a huge explosion and felt many pieces of shrapnel scratch my unprotected arms. When I looked up, there was nothing left to show that the boulder existed but a giant scorch mark and small fragments of it on the ground everywhere.

I jumped up and stared at Kai, afraid of what he could do to me if he got angry enough. "Okay, I believe you!" I cried hands crossed over my face as if that would stop anything like he just did from blowing me to smithereens. "What do you want with me? I doubt I'm the one you're looking for. I'm just a normal person who was living a normal life until _you_ showed up."

Kai just shook his head. "You _are _the one I've been looking for. You are Demon Lord Jae the XI. You will fulfill your training and become a great Demon Lord."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up!" This was going too fast. Not twenty minutes ago I got out of school and was heading home. This is crazy! But I do think I've heard of Demon Lords before. I think they destroyed villages and could kill with a single word or something. At least, those were the stories. But that definitely wasn't me.

I could feel the rage boiling up inside of me, feeling wronged by this man. What in the world made this guy think that _I_ was a Demon Lord? I am a regular kid. I went to a normal school, made okay grades, sometimes fought with my parents over things like letting me stay out later and stuff like that. I am normal.

I turned to Kai, and couldn't control myself.

"Okay, so first you stalk me all day, and then you kidnap me, and now you say that I'm a DEMON LORD? WHAT ARE YOU FREAKIN TALKING ABOUT?" The words spilled unwillingly from my lips and I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to go home and go back to my normal life. I didn't want any of this. "How could _I_be a Demon Lord? YOU'RE INSANE! Take me home and GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I instantly realized what I had just said, a little too late. As soon as I stopped talking, I remembered what he had done to that boulder, and what he _could _do to my face.

Kai towered above me immediately. While his expression was cool, I could see his eyes smoldering in repressed anger. But then the expression melted away, and a small smile ghosted across his face. "Who said that you got any choice in the matter?"

He was right. Man, I needed to get away from here, but how would I ever get away? But a Demon Lord! Me! _That could actually be pretty cool, but I'm not a Demon Lord_. I'm going to mess up and they're going to destroy me. They're going to gather up every demon they can find and blow me up with a million different ways. So it's a lose-lose situation. Run away—die. Mess up and show everyone that you're not a real Demon Lord—die.

Why did this have to happen to me of all people?


End file.
